


spirits and what they stand for

by bonkcake



Series: prompts and half-baked ideas [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wilbur Soot Is Dead, others only mentioned - Freeform, this is really just an au and not as solid as my last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkcake/pseuds/bonkcake
Summary: what if wilbur was the spirit of lmanburg?
Series: prompts and half-baked ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035063
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	spirits and what they stand for

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance if this is totally incoherent i genuinely have no basis for this but i think its a cool idea

okay so like hear me out

yknow spirits and shit?? like water nymphs and forest spirits in like pjo??

what if wilbur was the “spirit” of lmanburg

THINK ABOUT IT

it would explain his slow mental deterioration in exile since the place he represents is being torn down by someone else

and after blowing up lmanburg, he tells phil to kill him because he knows hes already dying anyways due to the fact that his realm of power is destroyed

even if they rebuilt lmanburg its no longer “his lmanburg” anymore, so he cant fully reincarnate but since its still the legacy of lmanburg it still holds a piece of his spirit within it

that explains why ghostbur exists, whule ghost schlatt doesnt; wilbur is still tied to the new lmanburg even after death, but his memory is so spotty because such a large piece of him is gone

also ties in sally as a water nymph who can take on the form of a salmon, and fundy as a forest spirit who can take on the form of a fox

ANYWAYS thats all i have so far but i think its still a solid basis for an au and it makes sense to me :D

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hope you enjoyed my ramblings!!
> 
> if you ever choose to develop or write about this please let me know :) i love discussing or seeing my ideas come to life!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832540) by [Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You)




End file.
